


whiteout

by cheinsaw



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, nonbinary k1-b0, this would be rated g but it has to be t for irumas foul mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 04:05:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12740658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheinsaw/pseuds/cheinsaw
Summary: Kiibo spends some time with the wild enigma that is Miu Iruma.(HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO A WONDERFUL VULGAR PRINCESS)





	whiteout

**Author's Note:**

> eternal thanks to delaney for beta reading!!!!!
> 
> happy birthday miu you filthy fucking animal i love and adore you.

Miu Iruma is a peculiar thing, Kiibo thinks, perhaps one of the strangest in this academy. Suspension of disbelief seems to be the term they're looking for: she simply exists, and well, everyone else just has to deal with that. In all their efforts at understanding humans, Miu has consistently remained a mystery. Humans are tough, and Miu is especially so.

Today, Kiibo is sitting in a corner of Miu's garishly neon pink and purple lab, keeping her company while she's modifying the automatic tennis ball server from Ryouma's lab. As she works, Miu mutters curses to herself that Kiibo gave up on processing a long time ago, save for the occasional explosive "Fuck!" Kiibo is pretty sure they know what that one means.

"...piece of garbage SHIT!" Miu yells, kicking the base of the machine. "Alright, I'm done. My golden brain is gettin' exhausted just looking at this goddamn thing."

"Might I suggest taking a break and returning to your work at a later time? It could help you view the problem in a new light."

"Yeah." Miu grimaces. "Oi, Keebs, I'm cold."

"My sensors indicate that the current room temperature is 20 degrees Celsius, which should be more than sustainable for humans," Kiibo says. "Is there anything I can do to assist you? Are you not feeling well?"

"Uh, yeah, I told you I'm fucking cold as shit," Miu says. "Come warm me up."

"Understood. I'll be right there, Iruma-san."

Kiibo makes their way across the room, Miu's eyes on them the whole time. But they don't mind being stared at, if it's her. (She's already seen their insides, all their wires and programming. What's the harm in her looking more?)

"C'mon up," Miu says, patting her workbench. She helps Kiibo onto its raised surface, then hoists herself up to sit next to them.

"How would you like me to warm you?" Kiibo asks.

Miu grins. "I'm gonna give you a chance to touch my gorgeous fuckin' body! Just get all up against me and turn up the heat! Heheheh…" Her voice trails off as her eyes glaze over the slightest bit and drool begins to form in the corner of her mouth.

Kiibo has to wrack their memory banks to figure out what Miu's even suggesting underneath the layer of perversion she's added. "Um, I'm sorry, but did… did you want me to cuddle you?"

Next to them, Miu jolts. "Uuuu—!"

"There's no need to be ashamed if that's what you would like." Kiibo opens their arms, a gesture they've observed many times but never had an opportunity to use until now. "Please, come here."

Clearly embarrassed anyway, Miu crawls into Kiibo's lap, wrapping her arms around them in turn. She lays her head on their shoulder, and Kiibo brings one hand up to stroke her hair like they've seen in movies.

"Is this sufficient?" Kiibo asks after a moment.

"Yeah." Miu pauses. "You're really hot, actually. You sure you're not overheating…?"

"At 38 degrees Celsius, I am well within the range of acceptable temperatures that my body can handle." Kiibo tries not to let the swell of pride they're feeling show in their voice.

"Good," Miu mumbles.

They sit there in silence for a few minutes: Miu clinging to Kiibo, Kiibo petting Miu's hair. Kiibo can't see her face, but they can feel it hot against their shoulder. They idly wish they could do something to make Miu feel less shameful about this—but she is trying, they think, she's been through so much before meeting them, and she's trying.

"Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"...Just, umm, stay with me, okay?"

"Of course, Iruma-san."

Miu is quiet for several long moments, and her breathing begins to even out as her arms go slack. Is she sleeping? Kiibo cranes their neck to look, gently turning Miu's head to face them. Sure enough, Miu's eyes are closed, her breaths slow and rhythmic. Kiibo thinks on this for a second: Miu hates sleeping, so she's most likely exhausted herself by staying up all night again, and that exhaustion has simply taken its toll here and now.

Miu almost looks normal when she's asleep. Sure, there's the messy hair and goggles and leather straps all across her body, but her face is soft, her breathing steady. Not wanting to disturb her, Kiibo lies down on the workbench as slowly as they can, until they're flat on their back with Miu lying on top of them, her head resting on their chest.

It occurs to Kiibo after some time that Miu could be out for quite a while. Maybe it'd be best to bring her back to the dorms? It's a possibility. But she might wake up on the way there, disoriented and even more fatigued than before, and the last thing Kiibo wants is to cause her harm, even inadvertently.

They resolve that after an hour, if she hasn't woken on her own, they'll reconsider their options. Kiibo wonders if Miu's dreaming, or what she could be dreaming of. They quickly check their internal clock to see approximately how long Miu has been asleep: twenty-three minutes. It's unlikely that she's entered her REM phase. Ah, well. They hope, at least, that she's resting peacefully.

Around forty minutes, they feel Miu stir in their arms. She wakes slowly, stretching her body unconsciously and shifting around, before her eyes finally open.

"Hello again, Iruma-san. Did you rest well?"

"You're still here," Miu says, her voice thick with sleep and confusion.

"Of course. You fell asleep on top of me, so I decided that staying here would be the best course of action."

Miu's lip starts to tremble. "Keebs… God, Keebs, you're too fucking nice to me."

"I only did what you asked," Kiibo points out. "I'm unsure if that is worthy of such praise."

"Yeah, but… But you didn't have to! And you did!"

Miu seriously looks like she's about to cry, so Kiibo decides to abandon the topic. "Is there anything else I could assist with right now?"

"Umm…" Miu seems so small like this, somehow, despite her stature and her usual personality. It's as if she's shrunk into herself. "Could we… stay like this… a little longer?"

Kiibo smiles. Inside, they feel warm, in a way that has nothing to do with the heat of their internal core.

"I would be very happy to, Iruma-san."   
  
  



End file.
